<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Graphics for Just A Grain by lotrspnfangirl_graphics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533869">Graphics for Just A Grain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl_graphics/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl_graphics'>lotrspnfangirl_graphics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl_graphics/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl_graphics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphics for Just A Grain by tookmeasecond</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destiel Omegaverse Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl_graphics/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl_graphics">lotrspnfangirl_graphics</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond">TookMeASecond</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Holy Moly, here's my second bang for the 2020 Omegaverse, and let me tell you, it was an amazing journey to go on! Tookmeasecond wrote a fantastic verse that I found myself completely immersed in from the very first page. Its hard to believe this is her first bang, because she did excellent! I was so happy to be able to provide art for such an amazing story and everyone should head on over and give it a read and the kudos and love it deserves!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Title Banner</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Banners</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>His thought process was interrupted when Declan’s hands went still. He turned his head to look over his shoulder out of the corner of his eye and saw his partner’s gaze locked to the shore across the pond. When Dean turned back to look he saw Victor crouched in the reeds. He was covered in silt and eyeing the compound.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Dean pressed Brazos on, the stallion was frothing at the mouth and foaming on his neck but he seemed to understand the urgency; the horse was not a novice in battle. As they pressed closer, it looked like the other group was going to beat them there and Dean was nearly standing in his stirrups, bent over Brazos’ withers, willing him to go faster.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Dean nodded in agreeance with the beta and waited patiently for her answer. Kensa nodded her head and tilted it to the side, offering her neck to this strange Alpha. Dean gave her a small smile and reached down to wrap her hand in his. He brought it up to his mouth and ghosted his lips over the sensitive flesh of her wrist before pressing his nose there and inhaling deeply.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>The smell of cooking meat wafted toward him and Dean’s mouth watered as his stomach complained. He licked his lips and followed his nose further along the path. When he got to the opening he stopped at the sight of a familiar tousled head of hair. Someone apologized after bumping his shoulder and he realized he was standing in the middle of the walkway. Before he could draw attention to himself he moved off to the side and leaned back against the cool rock wall. It was the omega, Castiel, sitting with Ruby, Mick, and Crowley. He looked comfortable, though as Dean watched he didn’t join in the conversation.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>His voice was soft with a kind tone and the rescues nodded at him slowly. Castiel was the first to walk over to the shelves. He slowly started to remove his garments, folding them and putting them in an empty spot on a shelf. The rest of the travelers joined him, seemingly more comfortable to stick together in their group. Dean watched them from the corner of his eye, not wanting to outright stare at Castiel as he exposed more and more of his lean tan skin. The omega had no lines from the sun, which suggested he often went around naked. Dean grew excited at the thought under the cover of the water.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Sam reached out and touched a finger to the amulet around his brother’s neck, the bronze warm from lying against his skin. “This didn’t really protect you much did it?” he asked, staring at the horned figure.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Dean turned to see a dark eagle sitting on a fence post, watching them intently. She fluffed her feathers at the attention but didn’t attempt to come closer. Dean quirked a half-smile as he turned back to Castiel, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Gabriel toed gingerly through the sand to the basket that smelled so good. He took the lid between his teeth and slid it off a bit, just enough to stick his muzzle inside and pull out a bunch of carrots tied together by their greenery. He laughed to himself as he turned to hurry back to the road. He would enjoy his treat while he closed the distance between himself and his target.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>The Alpha lapped at the precome oozing from Castiel’s crown before delving lower and shoving the omega’s knee up with a hand under his knee. That was the prize. Dean leaned back a bit to get a good look at the dusky pucker. It was leaking clear slick and the smell this close made his mouth water. He looked up without moving away and made eye contact with the panting omega. Dean smirked before leaning closer and running the flat of his tongue over the pucker to collect the slick that was there. Castiel’s eyes fluttered, but he fought to maintain eye contact as long as the Alpha would let him.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>By morning Gabriel and Jimmy had been talking in circles all night. Jimmy was more frustrated than ever at the trickster’s games and was no closer to getting out of the ropes than he had been hours before. Though, now he suspected they were not normal ropes, or at least had a spell or charm on them to hold him. No one had come in to relieve the beta of his guard duties and Jimmy thought that was just as well. He didn’t really want to talk with anyone and no one else would have the ability to help him. Not that Gabriel was particularly helpful.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>She didn’t bother with a saddle but took the time to put a bridle on the beast before they rode off. She pushed the mare hard to put as much distance between them as she could. She just needed to make it to one of their outposts and have someone send word she was there. The Devil would come.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Gabriel reached up and took Jimmy’s hands in his own, easily removing the talons from his torn garment. Jimmy’s eyes widened as the beta sat up, pushing the larger Alpha off his lap without much effort. Once he was on his feet again he took a brief look around at the people that had gathered. Most had wide eyes and open mouths, some had even dropped to their knees and placed their foreheads on the ground. Jimmy closed his eyes and sighed as he folded his wings against his back to make them appear smaller.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>The first man yanked the chain and grinned an ugly sneer when the spikes cut into her flesh. She glowered at the fading light behind the wagon, nothing but desert and sky spread out behind them. Desert, sky, and a large shadow off to the side</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>The Alpha didn’t seem to care one way or another about The Devil’s aggressive stance and instead looked to the slaves who were rocking quietly together. His face was a mask of indifference, meant to put him above the show; his eyes, however, revealed his interest.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Dean’s growl grew louder and he ducked to grab the backs of Castiel’s thighs and hike him up. The omega’s legs wrapped around his waist as he was shoved back against the fence. Castiel grabbed his face and nipped at his lips until Dean parted them and let him in. The kiss was fierce and needy and perfect.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Jimmy was fully expecting the outburst. What he didn’t anticipate was the red that started glowing in the Alpha’s eyes. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Michael’s calm facade fell at that. His face scrunched in anger as he stepped even closer. His show of bravado against the man who ran, basically, the entire community of bandits had The Devil’s pack shifting nervously now. “I have not been your brother in a very long time. You will not speak to me in such a manner. I have extended the offer of sharing in the power as a courtesy. I expect you to take this seriously.”</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>The feathers of his wing were soft and it wrapped around them protectively. Dean absently wondered if it was a permanent fixture.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>